charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon
Demons are magical beings motivated by evil. It are those that the Charmed Ones have to fight and vanquish as they seek out to kill innocents and spread evil. Most demons live out in the Underworld, although straggler demons live amongst mortals. They mostly appear to be vaguely humanoid, some demons resembling actual humans ie. Zankou, while some appear to be nothing like them (eg. Manticores, Abraxas, etc...). Almost all demons possess some kind of teleportation power, notably shimmering, and an active offensive power such as Energy balls. Demons are unable to feel human emotions (Prue vanquished Vinceres by forcing him to feel the world's emotions), and do not have souls. However, demons are not always inherently evil, although they are susceptible to it. Notable demons who have been good include Cole (for a time), the Manticore baby, Kira and Drake. List of Demons The Demonic Hierarchy There is a demonic hierachy set out in the Underworld, with the Source Of All Evil and The Triad at the top of it. Low-Level Demons Also called base-level demons, are demons with basic powers and often little intelligence. These demons often are minions of Upper-Level demons or hired assassins such as Scather Demons, the Imp Master and his Imps, etc... . Though there are Low-Level demons who prefer to act alone, such as the Water Demon. There are only a few Lo-Level demons who have an entry in the Book of Shadows of the Charmed Ones. Upper-Level Demons Also called high-level demons, are demons who possess a great amount of power. They often hire Low-Level demons to do their dirty work and are often affiliated to The Source of All Evil or The Triad. Some of these demons are the Seer, Belthazor, Litvack, Raynor, and other Upper-Level Demons that only owe allegiance to themselves, for example, Zankou. Most Upper-Level demons have an entry in the Charmed Ones' Book of Shadows, including information of their origin, specific motivation, and a complicated method of vanquishing them, which usually requires a potion made from their own flesh to work or a Power of Three spell. The Tribunal At the top of the demonic hierarchy are two demons who are part of The Tribunal. They have power over all demons but must act neutral. Powers and Abilities Lower level demons have basic demonic powers whilst upper level demons have more powerful abilities such as Flaming instead of basic shimmering, fireballs instead of energyballs. The more powerful a demon is, the more powers they have. (Zankou was imprisoned by the Source, because he posed a threat to him). Some demons have unique powers; Tempus could manipulate time, Shax and the Water Demon were both elemental demons (Wind and Water respectively), Chameleon demons can shapeshift, Oracles and demonic Seers can foresee the future, as well as the past, and so on and so forth. Appendices ::(Book of Shadows text:) Demons :Observations upon the :Nature, the Number, and the :Operations of the Devils. Vanquishing Low-level demons are vulnerable to almost all spells and potions, and can be easily vanquished by offensive active powers but Upper-Level demons are harder to vanquish. Sometimes there is a specific Power of Three spell but if often requires a specific potion. Depending on the demons power, they can also be vanquished by powers such as Molecular Combustion. Upper Level Vanquishing Potion Ingredients: * Cockleshells * Crickets * Pig's feet * Mandrake root * Toadflax * Cardamum * Carrot seeds * A piece of the demon's flesh Mix these ingredients together to make a vanquishing potion. Warning: Add the piece of the demon after all the other ingredients are added, and remember to stand back a bit, otherwise the potion will explode in your face ("Sleuthing With the Enemy"), ("Black as Cole"). Notes * It is possible to turn humans into demons (via The Academy) and vice versa (with a sorcerer or the Elders to help). * The offspring of Upper-Level demons, referred to as Demonic Children are lured by an Ice Cream Man into his van, were The Nothing consumes them. Trivia * The Demon entry in the Book of Shadows is an actual quote out a book about witchcraft from the 17th century. Although this quote was used for demons, it was actually a description of a witch.'' See Also * The Academy